1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mobile power packs and, particularly, to a mobile power pack having a built-in retractable cable.
2. Description of Related Art
When a mobile power pack is used to charge an external device, a cable is employed to connect the mobile power pack to an external device. Thus, a cable for a mobile power pack is always required. However, as the mobile power pack and the cable are separate, it may be inconvenient to carry both the mobile power pack and the separate cable.